


we get sewn together

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, at what point did my life go looney tunes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason and Steph decide they both need to spend more time with Tim. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we get sewn together

"Um," Tim says. "This is _my_ room, right?"

It's just. Tim's used to getting home to his own space: a mess of a space, dirty clothes and dirty dishes and discarded electronics, sure, but _his_. He's not expecting, exactly, to climb through his own window and find Steph and Jason fucking Todd making out on his bed like they _own_ the damn place.

At Tim's voice they both pull away, not fast like they're getting caught at something, but _slow_ , so slow Tim can see a trail of spit from Steph's mouth to Jason's, and Jason licks his _lips_ while Steph turns to grin at Tim, fierce and bright as the morning sun and says, "Last time I checked, yeah. Hey you."

"We were just talking," Jason says. His hand is on Steph's thigh, and Tim feels a little –

His worlds are kind of. Colliding.

"Talking," Tim repeats. "And you needed to do that in my room because…"

"Well," Steph says. "We were talking about _you_."

"Uh," Tim says. Steph shifts a little so she's facing Tim, stretches her arms above her head, her t-shirt lifting a little as she does. The t-shirt is tight against her skin, one of Tim's that she borrowed and never gave back because, as she explained, "My boobs look _amazing_ in this, and you never even liked this band."

"Anything," Tim tries, which is difficult because Jason's _staring_ at him, the kind of look that usually gets Tim turned around and his jeans undone in _seconds_ except it's never – in this context. "Anything in particular, or?"

Jason slides down the bed a little, making a space between him and Steph. "Have a seat, baby," Jason says, and Tim's halfway to complying when Steph says, "Oh my god, you call him _baby_?" and Tim stutters to a halt.

"Well," Jason says. " _Look_ at him. Even _you_ could pick him up and throw him around."

Steph smirks. "Who says I haven't?"

And that's – ah. Tim has already examined the parts of him that like being thrown around by stronger people, has already _dealt_ with the fact that he is 5'5 and not getting any taller or bigger. He has accepted, and moved on, but he can still feel his face heating up at this – intrusion. Intrusion by Steph, who he loves dearly, and by Jason, who –

Well.

"That's fucking _hot_ ," Jason says to Steph, then turns back to Tim and says, "Tim, you've got two seconds to get over here before I lift you up and _put_ you here."

Tim sits.

"Good boy," Jason says. Tim means to tell him to fuck _off_ , but then Jason's hand is in his hair, casually possessive, and he's tilting Tim's head to look at him. "Hey," he says. He moves in close, and Tim starts to say, "Jason, what –" but then Jason's _kissing_ him, and Steph is – right there.

Not just _right there_ like sitting next to him, but _right there_ like Tim can taste her on Jason's mouth – her strawberry lip balm mixed with Jason's cigarettes, and before Tim can think better of it he's opening his mouth against Jason's, licking both tastes out of him.

"Wow," Steph says behind him. Tim comes up for air to find himself halfway in Jason's lap. Steph touches his side, gets her hand under his t-shirt. "You don't kiss _me_ like that," she says.

"Like – what?" Tim asks, even though part of him _knows_ like what.

"Like you're _drowning_ and Jason's oxygen," Steph says, and Tim feels his face heat up even more.

"Sorry," he stammers out, and Jason laughs against him, leans in again to suck on Tim's bottom lip.

"This, uh," Tim says when Jason lets him go. He turns from one, then the other. "Exactly what's going on?"

Steph snorts, and Tim jumps about a _foot_ because her hands come around his waist to take his belt off, to pop the buttons of his jeans. "Brilliant detective, am I right?" Steph asks Jason.

"Well," Jason points out. "He _did_ learn from Bruce, whose deductive skills outside of a costume are fucking pathetic."

Tim can't see Steph, but he knows she's wrinkling her nose when she says, "I thought we agreed not to say the B word."

"Sorry, sweetheart," Jason says, and Steph reaches around Tim to punch Jason in the shoulder. "Spare me the nicknames, Todd."

"What's going on," Jason says, as he gets his hand under Tim's shirt to help lift it off, "is we've both decided – you know, as a team –"

"Rejected Robins, Incorporated –"

"That," Jason agrees. "Is that it's time we _all_ spent a little more time together."

"And," Tim says, "if I decide I don't want to?"

Jason raises his eyebrows, then looks over Tim's shoulder and says, "Miss Brown?"

Tim turns around, and Steph's shirt is off now and in one motion her bra is off, too, lace falling to the floor, and those are her _breasts_ , and –

"Fuck," Jason says. "You are fucking _stacked_ , girl wonder."

Which is not Tim's thoughts exactly, but it's – close enough. He licks his lips, and he and Steph share a look – something more private than anything he's ever shared with Jason, something quiet and pure that speaks of years of friendship and otherwise –

And then Steph says, "Come on, Tim, you know what to do," and –

And Tim _does_. Steph lays back on the bed and Tim moves _in_ , breathes in her scent, girly perfume mixed with sweat, and then Tim's kissing her, licking her soft skin, tongue circling around her nipple and feeling it harden in his mouth. He cups her other breast in his hand, moving in slow circles the way she likes, then moves his mouth over – fucking reverent, worshipping, so consumed that he barely hears Jason when he says, "Oh, _fuck_ yeah."

"Jealous, Todd?" Steph says, a little breathy because Tim chooses that moment to scrape his teeth on her just a _little_ , just enough that she wraps one leg around him to push him in _closer_.

"Only if jealous means I really need to see him eat you _out_ ," Jason says, and Tim _shivers_ , moans around Steph's nipple.

"You want that, baby?" Jason asks. He strokes the back of Tim's neck, callused fingers tracing down Tim's back and stopping at his hips. "You want me to watch you eat her out?"

Tim nods, whimpers, and Jason moves in close to kiss Tim's shoulder, his neck, teeth grazing his skin. "And after, I'm gonna lick the taste of her right out of you. You want that, don't you, baby?"

"Hell," Steph says. She arches her hips a little, blonde hair spilling all over the sheets as she tilts her head back. "Fuck what he wants, _I_ want that."

Tim takes his mouth off her, looks up. "Thanks a lot, Steph," he says.

She arches an eyebrow at him. "Was that a no?" she asks.

"Of course not," Tim says. He takes his hands off her breasts, gets her jeans open and helps her pull them off. He can see how wet she is already, and he doesn't _need_ the little push Jason gives him, but he lets him anyway, gets his face between her thighs, rubs his lips against her panties and breathes her in.

"God," Steph says. Tim slips his fingers under the waistband of her panties, but he doesn't pull them off yet. " _Don't_ make me hurt you, Drake," Steph says.

"In my experience he likes that," Jason points out.

"Keep your perversions to yourself, T –"

Steph cuts off, because Tim chooses _that_ moment to pull her panties off and kiss her right – there –

"Oh my _god_ ," Steph says, and Tim allows himself a moment to smile, pleased, before he gets to work. He parts the lips of her pussy gently with his tongue, starting out with long, slow licks, just enough to get the taste of her, just enough to get her hips bucking into him to try and get more. He sucks on her clit, hums around it until Steph's hands are gripping his hair, until her thighs are squeezing him in a fucking death grip, and it's so good Tim's not sure it _can_ get better, until –

"God, baby, look at you," Jason says. "I could watch you all fuckin' _day_ like that."

"Or," Steph breathes out. Tim looks up at her from between her thighs and he can see she's panting, hair a mess, sweat starting to trickle between her breasts as she arches her back. "You could quit mouthing off and get _up_ here, Todd."

Jason laughs, and Tim murmurs some kind of agreement – and then nearly stops what he's doing all together, because Jason gets his hand on the back of Steph's head and pulls her in for a kiss, and Tim _knows_ what that feels like, hot and bruising and demanding, and when Steph whimpers Tim's not sure if it's for the way Jason's squeezing her breast or the fingers Tim just pushed into her.

Tim's still sucking on her clit, alternating long sucks with his fingers, and he can't keep his eyes off Jason and Steph above him. He nearly stops again when Jason pulls away to kiss down her throat – "If you leave me any hickies I'll fuck up your _life_ , Todd," Steph gasps out –, almost forgets what he's doing when he sees Jason move down to her breasts, but then Steph's squeezing him with her thighs, more insistent –

And Jason looks down at him again –

And Steph's breathing so _hard_ , squeezing Tim so hard he's going to have bruises in strange places, but she opens her eyes and looks at Jason and says, "I want to – I want to see what you do with him," and Tim _groans_ in agreement against her, and he can't help using his free hand to squeeze himself through his briefs, but Jason catches the movement and says, " _Don't_. Don't touch yourself yet."

Tim moans out a question, not wanting to pull back from Steph for even a _second_ , but he obeys when Jason says, "I'm gonna fuck you, baby. And then you're gonna fuck _her_."

Tim shudders, has to grip himself just so he doesn't come right _then_ , and Jason gets his hand on the back of his head next to Steph's, shoves him even further into her pussy. "But first you're gonna make her come."

And Tim's never agreed with _anything_ more. Both their hands bearing down on him, Tim starts licking faster, sucking harder, shoving his fingers into Steph until she's screaming, swearing, fucking his face, trying to break his neck with her thighs, trying to pull his _hair_ out. He keeps licking at her even after she comes, stays for the little shuddery aftershocks until Jason's tugging him back, shoving his tongue into his mouth to lick the taste of Steph out of him.

"God," Jason says against his mouth. "You taste so _good_."

Tim whimpers against him, gets his hand on Jason's shoulder to keep himself upright, because he's so hard that if someone doesn't touch him soon, _fuck_ him soon, he's fairly certain he's going to _die_.

Some of that must show on his face, because Jason smiles at him and it's almost _gentle_ when he says, "I know, Tim. You've been patient. Just hold on, okay?"

Tim nods, helplessly, and Jason moves back so he can pull off his shirt, get out of his jeans and boxers. Meanwhile Steph pushes herself up, still panting a little, hair looking nine kinds of fucked up, but she leans in and kisses Tim sweet, easy, giggling against him when he cups her breasts in his hands and Tim just loves her so _much_ -

Both of them –

And then –

"Oh, _Tim_ ," Steph says, and Tim pulls back to see Jason, naked now and so fucking hard, hard for him, hard for _both_ of them, and Tim wants to get his mouth around that cock, wants Jason to just fuck his face and use him _up_.

Jason holds out a condom to Steph and tilts his head at Tim. "You wanna do the honors?" he asks, and Steph grins and takes it from him, tears it open and then reaches down to roll it over Tim's cock. He's so sensitive he has to bite his lip, and he knows he's not going to last long once he gets inside her, once Jason gets inside _him._

Steph spreads her legs, grabs a pillow from the end of the bed and puts it behind her head. She's beautiful, and Tim can't help but lean in and kiss her again, soft and sweet at first, and then more desperately when he feels Jason's slicked-up fingers inside of him, getting him ready. He gasps against Steph's mouth when Jason hits that spot inside of him, and she cups his face in her hands and looks him in the eye.

"You ready?" she asks, and Tim nods, too turned on to even _speak_ anymore, and then Steph's hand is around his dick and she's pulling him inside her and she's still so warm, so _wet_ , so tight around him and Tim doesn't think it's going to get _better_ until he feels Jason's fingers pull out of him, feels Jason's _cock_ rubbing against his hole, letting him know he's ready.

" _Tim_ ," Steph says, and she looks over Tim's shoulder at Jason, says, " _Do it_ –"

And Tim loses his _mind_ because then Jason's pushing inside him, so big, so _hard_ , and he's pushing inside _Steph_ and she's gripping him so _tight_ and Tim could stay like this, Jason's and Steph's hands entwined on his shoulders, Jason's mouth on his neck and Steph's hand in his hair and Steph says, "Come _on_ ," and they start to move.

Tim starts slow, wanting to last, needing every clench of Steph's cunt around him, but then Jason cries out like he's _dying_ and starts fucking Tim _hard_ , gripping bruises into Tim's sides, pushing Tim down into Steph and they're all shouting, gasping, and it's all Tim can do to keep up with the push and pull against him. Jason takes one hand off him and puts his fingers in his mouth and Tim sucks _hard_ until they're slick and wet, and then starts rubbing circles into Steph's clit as Tim fucks her, as Jason fucks _Tim_.

Steph comes first, digging her nails into Tim's scalp as she shakes and shudders underneath him. Tim starts to pull out, but she grabs his shoulders and warns, _"Don't you dare,"_ and he keeps fucking her as Jason fucks him harder, hitting that spot with every thrust, teeth digging into the back of his neck, muttering, "Yes, god, wanna do this all the time, don't ever wanna _stop_ ," until Steph leans up enough to shut him up, kisses him like her life depends on it and maybe hers doesn't but Tim's pretty sure _his_ might.

Jason thrusts again, _again_ , and then Tim's coming hard, arching back against Jason and then driving his cock home once, twice, until he collapses against Steph with a shout.

Steph pulls him up so she can kiss him again, and she pets his face, runs her fingers through his hair. Tim winces when Jason pulls out of him, and it comes out as a whine when he says, " _Don't_ ," but Steph shushes him, rubs her nose against his and then pushes him a little so he's not on _top_ of her.

She kisses him again, then turns to Jason, who's still hard and staring down at them. He licks his lips, quirks an eyebrow at Steph, who quirks one right back at him. They both look at Tim. "What do you want?" Jason asks.

Tim looks from one of them to the other. _Everything_ is the answer, but short of that –

"Will you," he says to Jason, then looks over at Steph. "I wanna see you fuck her tits."

"Holy _fuck_ ," Jason says, and squeezes himself _hard_ , and Tim almost takes it back, almost begs Jason to just keep _fucking_ him, but Jason looks at Steph and says, "Well, sunshine? You cool with that?"

Steph flips him off, but she leans back again, nods at Jason. "I said to can the nicknames, Todd."

"Habit," Jason says, shrugging, and then he's moving in, moving _down_ and Steph's squeezing her breasts together and that's Jason's _cock_ sliding between them, getting them slick, getting them messy, and Tim can't get close enough, can't stop _staring_ and his limbs feel like liquid but he _needs_ to touch Jason, needs to sit up on his knees until he can reach Jason's _mouth_ and fuck his tongue in there while Jason fucks Steph's tits.

It's not long before Jason's coming, splattering Steph's chest and then Tim's belly when he pulls back a little. Tim keeps kissing him, gets his hand around Jason's cock and squeezes the last of his orgasm out of him. Then he pulls away, gets back down on the bed next to Steph so he can lick her clean, get every last drop of _Jason_ and she's laughing at him, saying, "That _tickles_ ," until he kisses her again, lips still flecked with Jason's come.

"Jesus, that's pretty," Jason breathes out. He collapses on the other side of Steph, and Tim can feel his eyes on him as he kisses Steph, and that's Jason's hand in his hair, tugging gently.

"We should, uh," Jason says. "We should do this again."

Steph pulls back, leans her head against the pillow again and murmurs in agreement. "Preferably in about five years, when I've gotten my strength back."

"Aww," Jason says. "Come on, sweetheart. I'll buy you breakfast and you'll be good as new in no ti – fucking _ow_ ," Jason says, because Steph slugged his shoulder.

"You were warned," Steph says, shrugging. "Besides, I'm fucking classy, Todd. If you're going to come on my tits, the least you can do is _make_ me breakfast."

"Fine, whatever," Jason grumbles. "And I thought _I_ was bossy."

"You are," Tim says, but he can't keep the stupid fucking grin off his face. He could get _used_ to this. "I'll help," he tells Jason.

"Yeah, you fucking better."

" _Now_ who's bossy?"

"Shut up, sunshine."

Steph punches him again.


End file.
